megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man X (character)/Gallery
Gallery featuring the character Mega Man X. For artwork of X with his different armors, see the armor's specific article. For artwork of X with Special Weapons, see Special Weapon/Gallery. Artwork ''Mega Man X MMX1XConcept.jpg|Concept art for Mega Man X. MMXXFaceSketch.jpg|X's face with Armor sketches for ''Mega Man X. MMX1XFeet.jpg|Bottom view of X's foot in Mega Man X. XMMX1.jpg|Mega Man X from Mega Man X. MMXX.png|Mega Man X from Mega Man X MMXXAlt.jpg|Mega Man X from Mega Man X, alternate shading. MMXXWallJump.jpg|''Mega Man X'' MMXXChargedShot.jpg|''Mega Man X'' Mega Man X2 MMX2 X.jpg|Mega Man X from Mega Man X2. MMXX2art2.jpg|''Mega Man X2'' MMXX2art3.jpg|''Mega Man X2'' MegaManXgrudge.jpeg|''Mega Man X2'' MegaManX.jpeg|''Mega Man X2'' MegaManX2pose1.jpeg|''Mega Man X2'' X.png|''Mega Man X2'' MMX2X.png|''Mega Man X2'' MMXX2art4.jpg|''Mega Man X2'' MMXX2art5.jpg|''Mega Man X2'' MMXX2art8.jpg|''Mega Man X2'' MMXX2art1.jpg|''Mega Man X2'' MMX2 X (X-Buster).jpg|''Mega Man X2'' MMX2 X (Dash).jpg|''Mega Man X2'' MMXX2art6.jpg|''Mega Man X2'' MegaManXsmile.jpeg|''Mega Man X2'' MMXX2art7.jpg|''Mega Man X2'' Mega Man X3 and Mega Man Xtreme 2 XMMX3.jpg|Mega Man X from Mega Man X3. MMX3 X B.png|Mega Man X from Mega Man X3. XMMXtreme2.jpg|Mega Man X from Mega Man Xtreme 2. X&Zero.jpeg|X and Zero in Mega Man Xtreme 2 Mega Man X4 X4 X Concept.jpg|Character sheet for Mega Man X4. X4 xleap.jpg|Mega Man X from Mega Man X4. X4 xpose.jpg|Mega Man X from Mega Man X4. X4 xwaist.jpg|Waist shot of Mega Man X from Mega Man X4. Mega Man X5 X standard armor.jpg|Mega Man X from Mega Man X5. X5 xstand.jpg|Mega Man X from Mega Man X5. MMX5Xsketch1.jpg|A sketch of X and a Maverick Hunter for Mega Man X5. MMX5Xsketch2.jpg|A sketch of X carrying Zero in Mega Man X5. MMX5Xsketch3.jpg|A sketch of X for Mega Man X5. MMX5Xsketch4.jpg|A sketch of X damaged for Mega Man X5. Mega Man X6 X6 xpose.jpg|Mega Man X from Mega Man X6. X6 xwaist.jpg|Waist shot of X from Mega Man X6. X6 xsaber.jpg|X holding Zero's Z-Saber from Mega Man X6. Mmx03.jpg|Mega Man X from Mega Man X6. Mega Man X7 X7 xbustup.jpg|X profile from Mega Man X7. X7 xgreet.jpg|Bust shot of X from Mega Man X7. X7 xrun.jpg|Mega Man X from Mega Man X7. X7 xstand.jpg|Mega Man X from Mega Man X7. Mega Man X8 MegamanMMX8.jpg|Bust shot of X from Mega Man X8. MMX8Concept.jpg|X sketch for Mega Man X8. About-main-x08-chara.png|Mega Man X artwork made for Mega Man X8 on Mega Man X Legacy Collection 2. MMX8XConcept3.jpg|Mega Man X from Mega Man X8. MMX8XConcept4.jpg|Mega Man X from Mega Man X8. MMX8-X.jpg|Mega Man X from Mega Man X8. XCharModelX8.jpg|X's character model from Mega Man X8. Normal mmx8title.jpg|''Mega Man X8'' art I08 020.png|''Mega Man X8. I08 021.png|Mega Man X8. Mega Man X Command Mission Commandmissionx.png|Mega Man X from ''Mega Man X: Command Mission. MegamanMMXCM.jpg|Mega Man X from Mega Man X: Command Mission. MMXCMSketch002.png|X's Command Mission concept art in the Sky Room. CM XConcept.jpg|X's Command Mission concept art. Mega Man Maverick Hunter X MegamanMHX.jpg|Mega Man X from Mega Man Maverick Hunter X. Mhx xpose.jpg|Mega Man X from Mega Man Maverick Hunter X. Megaman3MHX.jpg|Mega Man X from Mega Man Maverick Hunter X. XMMMHXConcepts.jpg|Concept art of X from Mega Man Maverick Hunter X. Mega Man X Legacy Collections and Rockman X DiVE X_MMXLC1.png|X in Mega Man X Legacy Collection 1+2 X_MMXLC2.png|X in Mega Man X Legacy Collection 1+2 Rockman X DiVE Hunter X.png|Mega Man X from Rockman X DiVE. 68970960_363247914371304_3844129531036172288_n.jpg|X's 3D model details from Rockman X DiVE 67872065_358592981503464_4315531547873640448_n.jpg|X's alternate Mega Man X: Command Mission costume's 2D artwork in Rockman X DiVE Rockman X DiVE - CM X model.jpg|X's alternate Mega Man X: Command Mission costume's 3D model in Rockman X DiVE Other games and media Cyberelfx.jpg|X in the Mega Man Zero series. Zero-X.jpg|''Mega Man Zero'' series OriginalX.png|''Mega Man Zero'' series. X Yggdrasil.png|Concept art from Mega Man Zero 2. x online.JPG|X from Rockman Online. MegamanX.png|X from Rockman Online. ROXTeaser1.jpg|''Rockman Online'' Teaser 1. ROXTeaser2.jpg|''Rockman Online'' Teaser 2. PXZMegaManX.jpg|Mega Man X in Project X Zone. CASX.png|X in Minna to Capcom All Stars and Street Fighter x All Capcom. SFXAC X (SR+).png|X in Street Fighter x All Capcom PuzzleFighterX.png|''Puzzle Fighter'' PF-XColors.png|''Puzzle Fighter'' alternate colors PF-XCostume.png|''Puzzle Fighter'' costume (First Armor) PuzzleFighterXmasX.png|''Puzzle Fighter'' Christmas costume TEPPEN X.png|X in TEPPEN TEPPEN X 008 art.png|X card in TEPPEN TEPPEN COR 070 art.png|Advanced Artifact X card in TEPPEN TEPPEN COR 070 (Secret) art.gif|Advanced Artifact X (Secret) card in TEPPEN TEPPEN X 009 art.png|Secure Supply Route card in TEPPEN TEPPEN X 012 art.png|First Aid card in TEPPEN TEPPEN X 013 art.png|Paradox card in TEPPEN TEPPEN COR 074 art.png|Disarm card in TEPPEN TEPPEN COR 121 art.png|Crystal Hunter card in TEPPEN TEPPEN DON 048 art.png|Auto-Heal card in TEPPEN TEPPEN DON 050 art.png|A-Trans card in TEPPEN TEPPEN TDA 049 art.png|17th Elite Unit card in TEPPEN TEPPEN T016 art.png|Agility card in TEPPEN 15th MM.png|Mega Man X in the Mega Man 15th Anniversary image. XNoHelmet.jpg|Concept art of X without his helmet for Bandai's figures. Artcollab.jpg|Art collaboration for the series 25th Anniversary. MegaManArchieC034VTextless.jpg|Mega Man #34 X Variant cover. MegaManArchieC034-X3.jpg|X in Mega Man #34. DWMMX.jpg|X in the Mega Man comic by Dreamwave Productions. RockmanXA.jpg|X in the Rockman X manga. RockmanXB.jpg|X in the Rockman X manga. RockmanXC.jpg|X in the Rockman X manga. File:X2XA.jpg|X in the Rockman X2 manga. File:X2XB.jpg|X in the Rockman X2 manga. File:X3XA.jpg|X (and Zero and his Reformed 4 Mavericks) in the Rockman X3 manga. File:X3XB.jpg|X in the Rockman X3 manga. File:X4MadX.jpg|X in the Rockman X4 manga. X4XHelmetless.png|Illustration of X without his helmet by Iwamoto Yoshihiro. Rockman X5 IF X.png|X in Rockman X5 IF XNovel.jpg|X in the cover of Rockman X The Novel: Irregulars Report. XNovelCast.jpg|X, Zero and Dr. Cain in Rockman X The Novel. DrCainX1.2.jpg|Dr. Cain finding X in Rockman X The Novel. IHXX.jpg|X and Zero in Irregular Hunter Rockman X. MegaMissionRideChaser.png|X in the Rockman X Mega Mission manga. RX7X.png|X in Rockman X7 4Koma Manga Kingdom. MegaManXYoshihiroIwamotoIllustration.jpg|Illustration of X by Yoshihiro Iwamoto. XandZeroYoshihiroIwamotoIllustration.jpg|Illustration of X and Zero by Yoshihiro Iwamoto. Mega Man Trading Cards C1.jpg|X, along with Mega Man and Bass in the Mega Man Trading Cards card Mega Man & Company. Mega Man Trading Cards C7.jpg|Mega Man X & Zero card from the Mega Man Trading Cards. Mugshots Mmx x1 mugshot.png|''Mega Man X'' dialogue mugshot. Megamanx3mugshot.png|''Mega Man X3'' pause screen mugshot. XT2XMugshot.png|''Mega Man Xtreme 2'' dialogue mugshot. X4MegaManXmugshot.png|''Mega Man X4'' dialogue mugshot. mmx5Xmugshot.png|''Mega Man X5'' dialogue mugshot. x6mugshotx.png|''Mega Man X6'' dialogue mugshot. RMX7_XMug.png|''Mega Man X7'' stage select mugshot. X8_XMugs.png|''Mega Man X8'' dialogue mugshots. X8_XStageSelect.png|''X8'' stage select mugshot. X8_XOptionMenu.png|''X8'' stage options menu mugshot. Z1XMugshot.png|''Mega Man Zero'' dialogue mugshot. Z2XMugshot.png|''Mega Man Zero 2'' & 3'' dialogue mugshot. Misc Mega_Man_X3_Opening_Cutscene.jpg Mega_Man_X3_Opening_Cutscene_2.jpg Mega_Man_X3_Opening_Cutscene_4.jpg File:X1CMX2.png|Mega Man X from ''Mega Man Xtreme. File:X2SEX1.png|Mega Man X from Mega Man Xtreme 2. PFXZeroIris.png|X with Zero and Iris in Super Gem Fighter: Mini Mix. UMvC3HHXabilitycard.png|''Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3: Heroes and Heralds'' Mega Man X ability card. ZeroMMXUMVC3victory.png|X as a downloadable costume for Zero in Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3. XFrankWestUMVC3.png|Frank West's victory portrait in his Mega Man X costume in Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3. FrankWest DLC 16083 screen.jpg|Frank West's Mega Man X DLC costume promo. Zero_DLC_69667_640screen.jpg|Zero's Mega Man X DLC Costume in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. ProjectXZoneScreen.jpg|X and Zero battling a Met in the Capcom, Sega, Namco crossover game Project X Zone. SSB4 - Mega Man Final Smash.png|X as he appears with Mega Man, EXE, Mega Man (Star Force series) and Volnutt in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U. SSB3DSTrophyX.png|X Trophy in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS. mmx verke.jpg|X art by Keisuke Mizuno. mmx verke completa.jpg Capcom 30th Anniversary X.png|X sprite from the Capcom 30th Anniversary merchandise ZombieCafe X.png|X in Zombie Cafe ZombieCafe ZombieX.png|Zombie X in Zombie Cafe ZombieCafe X (FullArmor).png|X (Full Armor) in Zombie Cafe Marvel vs capcom infinite-3-1.jpg|Mega Man X in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite Marvel-vs-Capcom-Infinite-01.jpg|Mega Man X with Ryu in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite MvCI0-125.png|Mega Man X with the Power Infinity Stone in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite X and Zero celebrating in MvC Infinite (reference to MMX6)..gif|X and Zero celebrating in MvC Infinite (reference to MMX6). 20_ma05.jpg|''Marvel vs Capcom Infinite'' TEX_Art_002_00.png|X concept art from Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite. TEX_Art_002_AR2_00.png|X's Command Mission concept art from Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite. TEX_Art_002_AR_00.png|X Ver.Ke concept art front TEX_Art_002_AR_01.png|X Ver.Ke concept art back TEX_Art_002_AR_02.png|X Ver.Ke concept art front, back, Side Dragon Poker X.png|X in Dragon Poker. Elemental Story Monster 2970.png|X in Elemental Story. GigaArmorX-X.png|''Rockman X Giga Armor X'' Kotobukiya's_X_Model_Kit.jpg|Kotobukiya's X Model Kit Kotobukiya's_X_Charge_Shot.jpg|Kotobukiya's X Model Kit X01.jpg Og01.jpg Img-1.jpg Category:Galleries